


Possible People

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Columbus has heard a transmission.  They have to decide what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible People

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any recognizable characters no copyright infringement is intended.

Little Rock and Tallahassee were out hunting. 

“There is nothing like fried possum.” He said.

“It’s not as good as a Big Mac.”

“Kid, that’s less likely than finding more Twinkies.”

“I know but, it’s nice to dream.”

They got back to the house where they’d been making camp. Wichita started to clean the possum She said to Tallahassee. “Columbus is in the truck, he’s looking for you.”

Columbus was looking very guilty in the front seat. Tallahassee laughed. “What happened, you leave the toilet lid up or forget to cap the toothpaste?”  
“We just heard…..people on the CB radio.”

“People? Are you sure it wasn’t some radio station with a recording loop like in Oklahoma?

“They said they were a community who survived the Z-Virus. They are welcoming healthy humans and will meet any survivors tomorrow at noon at Exit 27.

Tallahassee whistled. “What do you want to do?”

“Wichita was so excited when she heard the voices. I scared her. I told her they could be from the government and infect us with the virus in order to test a cure. I told her they’d run experiments on Little Rock.

Tallahassee nodded. “That could be true.”

Columbus frowned. “Yeah, but the real reason is….I don’t want her to meet anyone else.”

Tallahassee laughed. “Kid, she hasn’t even noticed a much better looking man under her nose. You don’t have anything to worry about.

“Guys like me don’t get girls like her unless it’s the end of the world.”

“Well, think what you like. Did your plan work? Is she scared?

“Yeah. She’s not going to tell Little Rock. Doesn’t want to get her hopes up.

I’m sure that’s for the best.

Columbus sighed. “Yeah but if they really have a community we wouldn’t have to fight every day just to survive. Little Rock might actually go to school, get to be a kid. Do you ever worry what will happen to her when we all die?

“All the time. As bad as it was losing Buck at least he wasn’t left in this world alone. Do you want to check them out? I could cover you. Rescue you if they hold you prisoner.

Columbus smiled. “You’re going to rescue me from the Government?

“I rescued you from hundreds of zombies in Pacific Playland. Don’t you think I could do it?

“I think you could do anything. I’ll talk to Krista tonight and see what she thinks.

“I can’t get used to you calling her Krista. Kansas maybe but not Krista.

“You know Little Rock has a name too and it’s not Arkansas.

Tallahassee shrugged. “It doesn’t matter what her birth certificate says, I named her. I named everyone I know. It will be weird if there are people I haven’t named.

“I know…..I know.


End file.
